whitecollarfandomcom-20200222-history
Marsha Thomason
| Twitter = Marsha_Thomason | Played = Diana Barrigan | Season = 1, 2, 3 | Epcount = }} Marsha Thomason plays Diana Barrigan, an FBI Special Agent in the White Collar Crimes division, in White Collar. Due to filming conflicts with other projects, in Season 1 she appeared only in the episode and the season finale, . She returned as a credited main cast member in Season 2. Biography Marsha Thomason joins the cast as Diana in season two of USA Network's original series "White Collar." British beauty Thomason has made an indelible mark starring in a variety of films and top-rated series. She starred opposite Eddie Murphy in Disney’s ghostly "Haunted Mansion" and portrayed the female lead in the Miramax comedy "My Baby’s Daddy" with Eddie Griffin. Thomason also starred with James Caan in NBC’s hit series "Las Vegas," as a sexy and ruthless pit boss known as the "Ice Queen," and more recently taunted the islanders in a multi-episode arc on ABC’s "Lost." She also starred on the acclaimed CW dramedy "Easy Money" about a family of loan sharks, and immediately segued into a multi-episode arc on ABC Family’s "Make or Break It," which she simultaneously filmed alongside her role opposite Golden Globe winner James Franco on "General Hospital." Thomason began acting at age 12 when she joined the Oldham Theatre Workshop. What began as a hobby, soon evolved into a successful procession of British television series including the BBC’s "Burn It," "Brazen Hussies" with Julie Walters, "Pie in the Sky" and "Playing the Field" in which she starred as Shazza in the drama about a female soccer team. Thomason also starred in ITV’s popular series "Where the Heart Is," as well as the network’s "Prime Suspect 5" alongside Helen Mirren. She was first introduced to U.S. audiences as the heroic handmaiden opposite Martin Lawrence in Twentieth Century Fox’s "Black Knight" in which she was able to exercise her native British and honed American accent. With a steady string of credits, it is not surprising then that she received a 2002 "Best Female Performance" Award by Black Filmmakers Magazine. Her stint in Channel 4’s "Love in the 21st Century" from Red Productions ("Queer As Folk"), was followed by her April 2000 professional stage debut at London’s renowned Royal Court Theatre as the lead in "Breath Boom." Additional film credits include Working Title’s "Long Time Dead" with Lukas Haas, about a group of friends who unleash an evil force while playing with a Ouija Board; as well as the independent feature "Pure" opposite Keira Knightley for director Gilles MacKinnon ("Hideous Kinky"). Thomason also starred in the British comedy film "Caffeine" and took a more dramatic turn in the gritty "Nickel Children" which is a film that recounts a story of child prostitution. More recently, she starred in David Arquette’s "The Tripper," the comedy feature "L.A. Blues" and the sequel to "Into the Blue." Thomason resides between London and Los Angeles.NBC Universal Media Village Career Movies *''Black Night4'' * *''The Haunted Mansion'' TV *''White Collar'' *''Lost'' *''General Hospital'' *''Las Vegas'' *''Make It or Break It'' External Links *Marsha Thomason at IMDb *Marsha Thomason at Lostpedia References Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Twitter